The Smirking SOLDIER
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: Follow the adventures of Tifa Lockhart, AVALANCHE and her SOLDIER comrades in their battle against Shin-Ra, and Tifa's quest to save her long-lost love, John 'Atrophy' Valentine. Atrophy is John's nickname, in case anyone gets confused. (Because of his love for degradation and the Poison element.).
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, I'm back. Did anyone miss me? Probably not, but I've been inactive due to a failed HDD, numerous health issues, family issues, family's health issues and other such problems. Still, I'm back, and this piece is sort of a first for me. Not because it's a Final Fantasy VII fic, because I'm writing LOADS of 'em, but because I've removed a lot of characters as I've started writing this, and, in turn I've added characters from different parts of the Compilaton of Final Fantasy VII, as well as edit a few names, somewhat. Now, before I bugger off to write and allow you to read, I must say that the lead male, (my OC.), is in by no means related to one of the core/optional FFVII party members. (You'll find out who.). TifaxOC, AU, coffee and Megadeth-fuelled fic. (What? Good 'ol Vic helps with the concentration. Which reminds me... I need to get Dystopia...). Anyway... Read and review, if you so choose. Feedback of any kind is always appreciated, and I am a civil person. Okay, NOW I'm off. - ProjechtSeterian.  
_

The Smirking SOLIDER

Chapter One: Crippling Memories of a Beautiful Past

Tiffany 'Tifa' Lockhart sighed at the sight of two of her best friends, Zack 'Restless Puppy' Fair and Aeris 'Holy' Gainsborough, eyes locked, noses twitching, grinning at each other as they reluctantly pulled apart from a romantic kiss, aboard the deck of the airship recently acquired by AVALANCHE, along with a new party member, The Tiny Bronco, and Cid 'Captain' Highwind, a proud lover of the skies, a highly sought-after mechanic, equally proud to carry the name 'Highwind' and constructor of the Gaia-famous Shin-Ra airship, The Highwind.

Keeping her gaze locked on the unbeknownst couple, Tiffany painfully recalled the memories she shared with her first love, the deceased SOLDIER First Class member, John 'Atrophy' Valentine. Shutting her eyes tightly in a futile attempt, rouge tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she gripped onto the railing for support, only just noticing the obvious drop to her death. Cursing quietly, no-one seemed to notice her, no-one except for a pair of deep, violet eyes which studied her from the Main Hall, where the sleeping quarters could be found.

Noticing a presence behind her, Tiffany's head snapped up, her gemstone-like eyes glimmering in the morning sun. She spun round on her heel, making a beeline for the cabins. Fumbling against the pitch-black wall till she found and flicked the awkwardly-placed light switch, her heart sank when she saw that everything was normal. Well, not to her. Nothing was ever normal, not since that day.

" _Since the day he died..."_ Tiffany sighed, clutching her pendant, the one physicality of her lost love that remained in this world for her. Opening the door to her cabin, she entered the room and closed the door behind her before throwing herself onto the bed, the pillow muffling her cries and sobs as she remembered the day she last saw him.

" _Hey, now, Tifa, listen to me, please," Atrophy said, flicking his long, unruly hair behind his head with a smirk. "I'm all ears, Atrophy. Well, I'm not JUST ears!" Tiffany giggled loudly, obviously pleased with her own joke. Smirking again, the SOLDIER First Class sighed sarcastically at his girlfriend's joke, secretly amused by it. Noticing this, Tiffany lightly punched his shoulder. "You and I BOTH know that you liked that joke, Atrophy!" With no thought of a verbal response, all the SOLDIER member did was smirk and gently pull his lover into his arms. Clutching his chest, Tiffany raised her head to meet her boyfriend's eyes, a perfectly mirrored smile on both of their faces. 'Tifa, the train to Midgar will be here soon. Before I have to go, I have something for you. Close your eyes and do not open them until I say you can. Okay?" Nodding frantically, Tiffany's heart raced, wondering what the gift would be this time, as with every sad day of the elite's train journey to Midgar, he always gave her a unique, usually-handcrafted gift._

 _Smirking again, the First Class swordsman and rifleman gracefully ran his fingers through Tiffany's fragrant, deep-chocolate locks as he inhaled the fragrance, distracting his giggling partner before running a thin, stainless steel chain around her neck. Caressing her cheek as he walked around to face her, he retained his smirk, folding his arms triumphantly. "Miss Lockhart, you have permission from SOLDER to open your eyes and examine your gift."_

 _Tiffany's eyes widened when she saw the crystal pendant, her glistening eyes reflected in the gemstone. "Oh, Gaia... Is this... Is this Materia?" Nodding at this amazed woman, he sighed happily. "Well, Tifa, that piece of Materia is nothing that you can find in any shop, not even in Midgar. The gang and I, whom you all know from Junon High, we spent a weekend up in the Northern Continent, doing survival training. Heh, Zack even managed to outdo The Great Sephiroth when it came to the race up Gaea's Cliff. Still, Sephy's excuse was that he dropped his Masamune and had to fall back. He didn't drop it, at all. Angeal cast a Confu spell on him, the poor guy's katana was strapped to his belt the whole time! Long story short, we got cut off from the rest of the Third Class members, who were falling behind, and ended up in a place that Genesis named the Whirlwind Maze, battleground of the Ancient War, and the home to something quite unbelievable. HUGE Materia! Anyway, you know that there are five main types of Materia, don't you? Yes, of course you do. Before the rest of the platoon radioed in, we noticed Angeal cutting off some of the Huge Materia with his Buster Sword. Glancing at each other, we all nodded and each chose the Materia that we wanted a memento of. I was the only one who chose the Independent Materia, and now, it's yours. No arguments, before you get carried away. This almost one-of-a-kind Materia is in the pendant, and it's a symbol of my undying love for you, and to prove that I will always be with you, even if not physically."_

 _Tiffany grinned and pressed her lips against those of her smirking boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering something that only they could hear. The reply she received melted her heart once more. "Your hero will return and save you once more, I promise."_

 _The sound of the train's whistle broke the couple's kiss, and Atrophy knew he had to go. Tearfully mouthing those three words towards the coach, Tiffany watched her lover return the gesture, placing his hand his ribcage, over his heart._

Draining the last of her tears into the damp pillow, Tiffany raised the pendant and kissed it, before swallowing a lump of bitter sadness in her throat. "Why did you have to die...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Former SOLDIERs

Slamming his fist down onto the dashboard of The Tiny Bronco, Cid ignited yet another cigarette, cursing Gaia and her populace for some unknown reason. "Well, shit... At least we're outside Junon. Why the fuck did we have to get shot down? Well, there go my dreams of being in space... Fucking Shin-Ra." Looking over the deck's railing, Zack noticed someone running toward the port city. "Hey, guys... Is that Tiffany? What's she doing there?"

Refusing to look back at her fellow warriors, the young martial artist kept on running, refusing to stop till she reached her apartment. Barging past everyone that stood in her way, tears flooded her eyes and trailed behind her as she ran, until she tackled someone the ground, falling atop him. The man wore the black, First Class SOLDIER uniform, and Tiffany knew exactly who it was. "Angeal? Wha... What are you doing in Junon? Where's everyone else?"

Lowering his gaze to meet Tiffany's, he stood up with a solemn expression. "The rest of the squad are combing all of Junon's levels, searching for you. Tiffany, listen to me. Genesis found something. He found Atrophy's lance. Shin-Ra wanted to claim the weapon as their own and fire us for some unknown reason, so we decided to head here, searching for you. I have to ask, where is the Restless Puppy?" Tiffany stammered, unsure of what to say or what to think. "I... You need to... Angeal, tell everyone to head to 6175 Lower Junon in half an hour. We'll talk there." Replying with a silent nod before turning on his heel, Angeal left to contact the rest of the group. Reaching into his pocket for his PHS, he placed three numbers (including his own) into a conference call. "Guys, I've found Tiffany. We are to meet at 6175 Lower Junon in twenty-five minutes. All of you must take separate paths towards the location, as we have to assume that we are being followed, especially now that we have this have your orders."

Zack felt a twinge of sadness in his gut as he made his way to the cabins, gathering the supplies he needed. Once he was properly-equipped, he explained everything to Aeris, who in turn informed the rest of AVALANCHE. Vaulting over the deck's railing in traditional SOLDIER fashion, Zack checked his watch before sprinting towards Junon, anxious about the sudden reunion with his former squadmates.

' _She doesn't love you.' 'How could anyone love such a degraded monster?' "St... Stop it..." 'You're worthless, weak, pathetic...' 'A true waste of human life...' "I said... I said STOP IT!" A voice cackled with pure amusement. 'It is the truth. You abandoned your so-called friends and marched to your doom. You left your friends to die. You ARE a monster.' The person haunted by the voices growled in annoyance, refusing to let the voices take over. "No... I will NOT give in! You CANNOT control me!" The person's eyelids opened, revealing the surroundings. All that could be seen were rusted, wrought-iron bars, damp, mould and moss-covered bricks and floor, a basic toilet and sink that hadn't been cleaned for some forty years and a man dressed in a blood-soaked lab coat on the other side of the bars. Turning to the person in the cell, the scientist approached the cell door and inserted a golden key, unlocking it. With an evil grin, the man grabbed hold of the prisoner by his collar and dragged the captive away to another part of the facility. Screaming loudly, the prisoner repeated two words before blacking out. "HOWLING FANG! HOWLING FANG! Howling Fang! Howling Fang..."_

Angeal ran a hand through his hair and checked his watch, sighing. "They were supposed to be here five minutes ago. So much for SOLDIER precision and punctuality..." Noticing two blurs, one red and one silvery-black, Angeal shook his head and grinned. "Hmph, they both took their sweet time..." In the blink of an eye, The Great Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos appeared before their squadmate. Looking around the area and smirking, Sephiroth chuckled, crossing his arms. "It seems that the traitor has failed to appear. It wouldn't surprise me if the Shin-Ra Army had eliminated him." Angeal's nostrils flared, disgusted with what he heard.

"Sephiroth, you know full well that Zack is NOT a traitor. He left SOLDIER and the company, granted, but he has left for the right reasons; To save the Planet from destruction. We were fired from Shin-Ra when we found Atrophy's lance, but we don't know why. All I know now, is that we have to discuss the matter of the lance with Tiffany, and we all have to come up with some kind of strategy, when the Restless Puppy arrives. Ah, here he is." Angeal smirked and turned around to the person behind him, mild fury in his eyes. "I am NOT a puppy! I am an elite!" Sephiroth chuckled, preparing to continue his mockery of Zack, but backed down when Angeal glared at him.

The man in the red trenchcoat growled, slamming his book shut and turning to face the group. "How am I supposed to memorise 'LOVELESS' when everyone is making such a racket? Yes, I know that we have to make a strategy, but once... Just ONCE I would like a little peace to try and learn even FOUR lines of the play before we continue. Is that too much to ask?" Angeal grinned, releasing a loud laugh. "Oh, Genesis... You know that you can read 'LOVELESS' any time we're off-duty. Well, we're off-duty all the time, thanks to Shin-Ra!"

Hearing a key turn in the door's lock behind them, the squad turned to the door as it opened, met with the sight of Tiffany Lockhart, puffy, red eyes, messy hair and a trembling body. "You... You'd best come inside... I want to know everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** : _I must apologise for the severe lack of updates! Things in and out of the home have developed into crisis after crisis! I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter, it's a prelude (Heh, "Prelude.".) to the exciting chapter soon-to-be uploaded. (VERY, very soon!). How are my readers finding this, so far? Don't forget, I welcome any and all feedback! Did anyone figure out the 'Howling Fang' reference? Crisis Core players should! (Those who reached it.). I liked writing this chapter, took me about five minutes to finish. :3_

Chapter Three: The Squad's Truth

Once the whole squad were seated comfortably inside Tiffany's somewhat-spacious apartment, Angeal cleared his throat and began speaking, knowing that no-one else could calmly break the news to her. "Tiffany, before I begin, I must warn you that what you will hear is not going to be easy to handle. Are you sure you want to hear this?" Pausing till he saw the young brunette nod, (albeit frantically,) Angeal grunted before recollecting the memories.

"As you already know, the whole squad were on a mission, and Atrophy was KIA, which is what Shin-Ra will have told you. However, we know that he is far from the Lifestream. He's alive. Your pendant, that's how we know he's among us." Tiffany gasped, clutching the keepsake tightly with trembling hands. "My... My pendant? How can you tell that he's alive, just by looking at this?"

Angeal was about to continue, when Genesis stood up, smiling at the host. "Do you remember Atrophy telling you that the pendant contains a piece of Huge Materia? Independent Materia, specifically. That shard of Materia houses a fragment of his soul and memories, mainly the memories of the times you both shared. If he HAD passed over to the Lifestream, the Materia would sadly become bereft of the violet glow. By the look of it, I'd say he's in danger."

Immediately feeling a dizzy spell assault her senses, Tiffany fell to the ground, barely being caught by Sephiroth's gloved hand, the swordsman's eyes meeting hers with a smirk. "Come, now, Ms. Lockhart. We cannot have you fainting. We need you to fight alongside us."

Pulling her upright and turning her to Zack, Tiffany stammered once more. "But... I can't fight! I'm merely a hand-to-hand combatant! I can't face up against your level of opponents!" Zack smirked, raising one hand to stomach-level and closing it tightly, forming a confident fist. "You won't be using your hands, well... You will... To a degree. Tiffany Lockhart, you will be wielding Atrophy's lance."

With a groan of defeat, Tiffany blacked out, thankfully caught by four of the squad.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** : _I had SO much fun writing this chapter! As I was writing it, I had the Crisis Core OST playing through my headphones, shuffled, and each track that played in turn, well... They merged with each paragraph! :D Anyway, I'm ranting on. (As is customary for myself.). I hope you enjoy this one, I'll start work on the next after coffee, a few episodes of Married... With Children, (PSYCHO DAD! Sorry, I had to.) and more Crisis Core for ideas. :D_

Chapter Four: Lance Of Atrophy

Exiting the property, Tiffany and the squad made their way to Junon's Storage Depot, located a short walk from the quayside. Splitting up into two teams to further prevent detection from Shin-Ra members, Zack and Genesis stayed with Tiffany, while Angeal and Sephiroth covered each other's backs.

Smirking as the silver-haired swordsman looked up at the gigantic structure above him, Sephiroth nudged Angeal's shoulder, motioning above them both. "The Cannon... We cost both Junon and Shin-Ra a lot of Gil that day." Angeal blinked, forming a wide grin. "Well, we DID slice the barrel to pieces, let alone cause a considerable amount of damage to the Headquarters above. Anyway, it's YOUR fault that things happened the way they did." Smirking evilly, Sephiroth grunted, feining innocence. "I blame Genesis for reading LOVELESS. I had no idea that his copy was a first edition. It was best left in the sea, along with parts of the Cannon and HQ." Angeal responded with a defeated sigh as both he and his cohort made their way past the Shin-Ra armaments.

"Genesis, shut up! I'm trying to count my Gil!" Blissfully ignoring the young SOLDIER and fully immersed in his copy of LOVELESS, the red leather-clad elite continued to read from the pages. "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Snarling as he dropped his loose change, Zack charged at Genesis. "I'll forestall your return from Junon's Medical Centre when I'm finished with you!" Before Zack could 'offer Genesis a silent sacrifice', Tiffany stood behind Genesis, arms outstretched and a pair of furious eyes halting him in his tracks. "Zack, we do NOT have time for this. Look, the first thing we have to do is find the lance. The second thing will be my training and subsequent practise with said weapon. The third thing will be to plan our mission. The fourth will be to find Atrophy and complete the squad once more. Do I make myself clear? You're meant to be a SOLDIER 1st Class. Start acting like one!"

Zack Fair's Mako-infused eyes and mouth widened in shock at what he just heard from the usually calm fighter. Closing his leather-bound book and clasping it shut, Genesis drew a hearty laugh, continuing his walk towards the lockups. "It looks like the Puppy is in deep trouble, now!"

Before the Puppy could attack, Tiffany and the two SOLDIERs were approached by Angeal and Sephiroth, the latter silently motioning for them to follow him to the lockup. Upon reaching the horizontal, metal shutters, Angeal knelt down and sighed as he gazed upon the brass padlock. "Great. All we have are keycards. There's no way of getting in without causing damage. Replacing the lock would be impossible without Shin-Ra Infantrymen noticing it on a patrol.

Tapping on Angeal's shoulder, Tiffany made her way past the group and knelt down in front of said padlock, clasping her right hand over it, closing her eyes. The males were stunned to see the lock suddenly spring open, with no signs of damage. Smirking, Tiffany rose to her feet and flicked her hair over he shoulder. "It's something Atrophy taught me. I'm surprised you guys didn't know about it."

Mulling things over for a brief moment before laughing and shaking his head, Angeal closed his eyes. "So, that's how he got through the program so fast... He never ceases to amaze..." Tiffany grinned up at Angeal, knowing full well what he spoke of.

The brief silence was broken when Zack pulled up the shutters, allowing Angeal, Genesis and Tiffany into the lockup, while he and Sephiroth kept watch for Shin-Ra. Focusing his eyesight upon the barracks at the opposite end of the path, Sephiroth grunted. "If you wish to take all day finding the lance, Zack and I shall prepare for a duel with Shin-Ra troops. Otherwise, you should find the lance and we shall all leave."

Nodding at the emerald-eyed elite, Angeal, Genesis and Tifa hastily moved boxes, clothing, magazines and such items out of the way before their vision fell upon a glass display cabinet. Gasping internally, Tiffany walked over to the cabinet and proceeded to open it, ignoring the protests of the assisting SOLDIERs. "It's the lance... He was going to train me, when he came back from Midgar... He never wore gloves when he used it. Maybe... Maybe I don't need to, either. He will help me." Pressing a flat palm against the cabinet and closing her eyes, Tiffany immediately re-opened them, sending the glass all around the storage area, taking hold of the weapon before it struck the ground.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? THIS IS A RESTRICTED HOUR AT THIS TIME! STATE YOUR BUSINESS IN THE NAME OF RUFUS SHINRA!" Raising his head with a smirk, Sephiroth leapt up at the two Infantrymen and vanished in a cloud of smoke, re-materialising behind them with his blade swooping to the ground, ending the lives of the troops in the blink of an eye. Turning his attention back to the group, he spoke calmly and professionally. "Close the lockup, split up and rendevouz at the Airport. Move quickly and silently. Angeal, you and Zack protect Tiffany. Genesis and I will handle the approaching squads."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Tiffany spun the lance around her back before standing between Genesis and Sephiroth, aiming the tip of the weapon towards the oncoming horde of enemies. "I have to train, right? What is this if not a perfect time to practise?"

Tiffany was met with a grin from Sephiroth, the sound of Genesis closing his book and drawing his crimson rapier, Angeal drawing his longsword, Zack mirroring his former mentor's action and watched them all enter their trademark fighting stances. Looking up at the Shin-Ra troops ahead, Angeal shook his head briefly, drawing a smirk. "She's just like Atrophy..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** : _Yet another chapter I enjoyed writing, albeit a tad short. Still, this is the first major battle I've written for this fic, and I'm glad that everyone had their little moment in the warzone. (I also like the title, as well.). Anyway, I'll say no more, except for... Enjoy! :D  
_

Chapter Five: Quayside Quarrel

Briefly turning his gaze to his allies, Zack smirked. "So, who's charging first? H-hey! Wait for me!" In an instant, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Tiffany sped toward the seemingly-endless wave of Shin-Ra forces that approached them. With Zack catching the squad up, Tiffany made the first move. "This is for Atrophy!" Feeling a surge of power rush through her body, Tiffany spun the lance and her body around three hundred-and-sixty degrees in the middle of the wave of troops, causing the forty-seven guards that were struck to collapse onto the ground, screaming in perpetual agony as they felt their bodies experience rapid degradation, cell by cell.

Smirking as he watched Tiffany utilize the weapon, Sephiroth leapt towards one of the commanding officers and unleashed one of his signature moves, the 'Octaslash'. "Cut... Vanish!" Allowing a few low-ranking Infantrymen to pass him, Sephiroth closed his hand tightly, retaining his smirk as the surrounding area darkened, overhead clouds formed and numerous bolts of lightning erupted, striking the passing troops, along with some that Genesis was carving through. "Ruination to all..."

Growling as he cast yet another 'Fire 3' spell from his hand, Genesis glared at Sephiroth for a brief moment before sending his rapier through the stomach of one guardsman, impaling him, swinging the blade around his back and throwing the corpse off of the blade and into another group who had set their sights on Tiffany. The martial artist (and now lance-wielder) nodded her thanks to the crimson SOLDIER, immediately causing the degradation of more guards.

Zack and Angeal stood back-to-back and continuously spun on their heels, cutting through every guard that approached them and deflecting every single bullet, sending the rounds into the exposed areas of the troops who fired their automatic weapons. "Angeal, this is too easy!" Smirking as he closed his fist and cast 'Quake 3' towards the battalion, Angeal turned his head towards Zack for a brief moment, sighing. "Remember, Zack. Focus!"

After a few moments of carving, casting and degrading, the four SOLDIERs (along with Tiffany) stood side-by-side once more, consuming the necessary restorative items for the next obstacle. Sephiroth was the first to speak. "As I has previously stated... We should head toward the Airport. I have an idea." Scratching the back of his head and smirking, Zack had a pretty good hunch as to what his friend's plan was. "Let me guess... You're planning to steal the Highwind?" Shaking his head and laughing, Sephiroth pointed upwards, towards the Air Traffic Control Tower. "Not straight away, Puppy. Firstly, we have to shut down the control tower. Seeing as you are so eager to work, you have the honour of disabling said tower. Once that task is completed, send confirmation to one of us and we shall make our way to the airship." Nodding in defeat towards his allies, Zack left the group and made his way toward Junon's Airport Path.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** : _Oh, that Sephiroth! He's so mean to Zack! (They're all the best of friends, really.). Anyway, before I engage with my usual ranting, I just want to send a message out to an Anonymous reviewer of this fic, (this fic's first review!) and thank them for such a lovely message! :D If you can't guess what'll happen in this chapter by the title, well... You'll find out. Enjoy the new chapter! I'm aiming for at least two-thousand words for the next one! No promises, mind you. Right, I'm off to think up ideas. Until the next chapter. - ProjechtSeterian._

Chapter Six: Haunted In My Dreams...

Sephiroth, Angeal, Tiffany and Genesis waited aboard the Highwind for Zack, who had just radioed in to inform them of his task being completed and that he was on his way to their location. Grunting, Genesis snapped the phone shut and walked towards the railing which prevented access and harm from the glass floor beyond, where he chose to open LOVELESS and continue reading. Angeal sat himself down at the helm, having been the only one willing to volunteer. (Minus Tiffany who had no prior aviation training.). Sephiroth waited for Zack on the Outer Deck, crossing his arms and began his thoughts of a plan to find Atrophy. Noticing a glint in the distance, the swordsman drew a tenacious smirk before raising his left hand, knowing he could have a little fun while the rest of the squad weren't looking. "This will do nicely..." Zack looked overhead as he ran towards the airship, noticing a set of familiar clouds, the same clouds that hovered over Shin-Ra Infantrymen at Junon's Quayside. Growling, Zack doubled his running speed. "Ugh... Why, now, Sephiroth? That one almost hit me!" Performing intricate somersaults, acrobatics and numerous evasion techniques to avoid the lighting shower, Zack ended up a few feet away from the Highwind, smirking as he vaulted himself up from the ground and onto the Outer Deck, raising his gaze to meet Sephiroth's. Just when the latter was about to torment the young 1st Class, a loud roar could be heard above them. Giving each other a look which said: 'There will be another time.', both Zack and Sephiroth made their way to the Bridge.

Bidding her goodbyes to the rest of the squad, Tiffany made her way towards the cabin, opened the door and locked it behind her, collapsing onto the bed and was almost immediately overcome by exhaustion.

" _Tifa... D-Don't be alarmed... I-I-I-I-I-It's me... It's Atrophy. L-Listen, I haven't got much time before they realise what I've done. You need to find the facility called 'Howling Fang'. If you haven't already, find Genesis and the rest of the squad. I-If Angeal finds my lance, ask him to train you. It will help you greatly. Hurry, my love. Don't let them start 'Project-A'..." "HEY! YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU SHOULD BE IN YOUR CELL! HOW ON GAIA DID YOU GET OUT?" "Tifa, I... I have to go... I love you..."_

Waking up with a blood-curdling scream and tear-soaked bedding, Tiffany ran towards the Bridge. Zack was drinking a 'Hero Drink' which he managed to spill all over his uniform when Tiffany burst through the doors. Realising something was very, very wrong, he ignored the beverage and rushed over to his friend, comforting her by rubbing her back slowly and softly. "Tiffany, what's wrong?" Shutting her eyes tightly to hold back rogue tears, the brunette stammered.

"I... I... I know where Atrophy is..." Genesis closed his book, Sephiroth and he ventured toward the group and Angeal swiveled around in his seat, not before flicking the 'Autopilot which Cid Highwind doesn't fuckin' need!' switch. Getting up and placing a hand on Tiffany's shoulder, Angeal was the first to speak. "How did you manage to speak to him? Was it a dream of sorts?" Nodding her head, Tiffany clung to Zack's uniform, refusing to open her eyes. "He... He... He said... To go to a facility called... 'Howling Fang', and... S-Something called 'Project-A', which cannot be st-started..." Lowering his gaze for a brief moment before looking back up at the group, Sephiroth shook his head. "Why would Atrophy be at 'Howling Fang'? It was an old nightclub for fans of Kalm Fangs, Nibel Wolves, Bandersnatches and canine beasts alike." Gasping a little too loudly, Genesis came to the realisation of what might happen to the world. "Angeal, we need to go to Banora... NOW. I know EXACTLY where Atrophy is! Do not ask any questions... JUST GET US THERE."

All Angeal had to do was nod and turn in his seat, plot a course and fly towards the famed 'Dumbapple Village'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Desperation To Reclaim Lost Degradation

Once the squad had formed their quickest plan ever, (Thanks to Genesis knowing Atrophy's exact location and invaluable facts about the mysterious 'Howling Fang' facility.) Tiffany and her SOLDIER escorts sorted through and equipped their necessary items, Materia, and accessories before locking down the Highwind and charging towards the 'Howling Fang Nightclub'.

Zack raised his forearm up to his face, checking the device strapped to his wrist. "Guys, don't you think we should switch off our D.M.W. Readers? I mean, what if Shin-Ra have been watching and listening to us since we left the the Headquarters? What if President Shinra, Heidegger, Scarlet, Palmer, Reeve and even Professor Hojo know of our plans, every battle, every word we've spoken and every action we've taken up to this point? Granted, the Readers enhance our Mako-infused abilities tenfold, but do we really need them? We're SOLDIER, for Gaia's sake! Well, ex-SOLDIER. I'm not taking any chances. I'm switching mine off." Without another word, Zack deactivated his Digital Mind Wave Reader, watching his former SOLDIER squadmates mirror the actions of the 'Restless Puppy'.

Nodding their approval at each other, Tiffany and the squad were certainly taking no chances as they tore through the crowds, not stopping to apologise or help anyone unfortunate enough to be knocked down by one of the team up from the ground. Raising his hand and signalling 'This is it. Ready your weapons.' to the squad behind him, Genesis waited for universal confirmation before casting a 'Fire 2' spell at the titanium blast door, which tore it off its hinges and sent it into the path of an unlucky Guardsman who was crushed by the door, leaving only a pool of crimson liquid which quickly covered the floor.

Carving their way through monsters, lab experiments, Guardsmen, scientists and wrought-iron bars alike, the squad reached the lowest floor of the facility, which Genesis knew contained Atrophy. Turning to the squad, he quickly devised a strategy. "Sephiroth, you head to Cells Ninety-One to Ninety-Nine. Angeal, you check Cells Seventy-One to Seventy-Nine. Zack, you take Cells Eighty-One to Eighty-Nine. Tiffany and I will inspect Cell One Hundred, the Maximum Security inmate resides. Radio in as soon as you find Atrophy. Signal your location upon discovery and we will regroup with you there. Break."

Nodding in unison, the squad made their way to their respective locations. An ear-splitting snarl of agony told them all exactly who and where the sound was coming from. Without waiting for everybody else, Tiffany broke apart from Genesis with tear-drenched cheeks, determined to find her long-lost love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Reclamation of Degradation

Tiffany Lockhart channeled as much as energy as possible into her shoulders, right before she tackled the iron bars, snapping them cleanly as she skidded to a halt in front of Atrophy's bed. Immediately kneeling down to the bedside, she clung onto her soulmate for dear life, her emotions overloading as she let out every single tear she'd shed since learning of his 'passing'.

A cracked, broken voice snapped her from the emotional breakdown, causing her to look into the eyes of Atrophy. "T-Tifa... You found me... Heh, I see you have the lance... I-It looks good on you... You... You never stopped being... Beautiful... You must... You must leave... Leave, before he comes back... I'll buy you time... And... And be with you shortly... I promise you." Caressing Tiffany's cheek and kissing her with the promise of undying love that he left in the pendant for her, Atrophy gazed into her eyes and felt a surge of power within him. Feeling her body illuminate as she witnessed her lover draw a wide, trademark smirk, Tiffany knew that Atrophy's power was returning. Kissing her again, Atrophy jumped onto his feet, grinning as he saw his old squadmates approach the cell. "You guys sure took your time finding me... Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis, it's been too long. Listen, we'll have to deal with the emotional stuff once we get out of here. Listen, I'll be able to buy you all enough time to escape. Protect Tifa AT ALL COSTS. I'm sorry, Tifa, but Atrophy needs his lance back."

Nodding frantically at the newly-restored warrior of degradation, Tiffany unclipped the lance from her shoulder strap and handed it to him, gazing in admiration as he spun the weapons between his fingers, retaining the devious smirk. Hearing a loud voice from the opposite end of the corridor, Atrophy kissed Tiffany one last time, nodded to his friends and took his fighting stance towards the sound of the ever-nearing voice. "You have one minute to get out of here before the facility is completely locked down. I'll be fine. Time's ticking. Take this, it's a Speed Drink I managed to swipe from one of the scientists. It's an enhanced version, it'll cast Haste on you all, giving you the boost to escape."

Regrettably having to suffer the pain of leaving her first love a second time, Tiffany raised the bottle up to her lips and swallowed a small amount of the carbonated beverage, immediately drawing a grin at the feeling of the power rushing through her before handing the bottle to her protectors. After each of the ex-SOLDIER members (minus Atrophy.) had consumed their share of the liquid, Genesis nodded to Atrophy before grabbing Tiffany's wrist and leading everyone out of the facility.

Smirking at his targets through brown, matted locks, Atrophy charged towards the forty Makonoids that seemed to pour out of the cells. "Your hopes of defeating me are pitiful, along with your meaningless existence!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_** _After an extremely long delay, infinite apologies to my followers and fans (if any still remain, those who have left, I do not blame you.), but I am BACK! Uploads will resume once again. Things hit rock bottom, far too many times. Anyway, Chapter Nine of The Smirking SOLDIER is here, and those of you who have been waiting for the first chapter of 'Commander Cain - Rise of the Cylons', well... Give me a week. I swear. Enjoy! - ProjechtSeterian.  
_

Chapter Nine: Experimental Escape

Powering through each and every single Makonoid, Atrophy's movements with his lance were as graceful as they were when he was in his primal fighting condition. Even though he was till woozy and in severe agony from the torturous experiments that he was forced to endure at the daemonic hands of Shin-Ra's virtually non-existent scientists, his strikes, parries and counter-thrusts were completely effortless.

Drawing his wide, trademark smirk, he decimated the final Makonoid with a Bio3 Spell, before slumping to the ground, his MP and energy completely drained. Growling as his ears emitted a shrill ring which tore at his vision, blurring it more and more with each sting at his optic nerves, he regained complete focus when he heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him. "Get up, experiment. You're going back to the cells.".

Keeping his eyes closed, Atrophy smirked and closed one of his fists for a few seconds before opening both his fist and eyes with a snarl, he leapt up and glared at his enemy with malice in his eyes, his voice completely different to his own, it possessed a daemonic tone, one which could reduce an entire religion to a gibbering mess in the blink of an eye, that which left the guard in a state of upright paralysis. "If ANYONE is going to be given an Autopsy, be it alive or not, IT WILL NOT BE ME, YOU WORTHLESS, USELESS, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING. GRANTED, YOU ARE MOST LIKELY BEING PAID TRIPLE WHAT YOU GRUNTS WOULD GENERALLY EARN BY YOUR CORPORATE MASTERS, BUT YOU WERE GIVEN THE CHANCE, AND YOU TOOK IT. IF THERE IS ANYTHING LEFT OF YOU AFTER THIS ATTACK YOU HAD BETTER PRAY TO THE PLANET THAT THEY SHOW MERCY ON YOUR SPIRIT, LIFESTREAM OR NOT! ACID RAIN!".

With the sound of his incantation filling the entire laboratory (and further if the walls and all surroundings weren't soundproofed.), Atrophy bore his most evil smirk as he watched his enemy scream in perpetual agony as he felt each layer of his body slowly being ripped away by every drop of rain that hit him. First, his Grunt's uniform melted away, then his underclothing, then his skin, his flesh, his bones and finally his nerves and organs, till all that remained on the entrails-sodden laboratory floor was an eyeball (with a frayed optic nerve attached.), a pair of dog-tags and a photo of him with who presumed to be his wife and newborn child.

Releasing a deep sigh as he felt remorse for his actions, Atrophy picked up the photo and examined it, shaking his head as he read aloud the overleaf text which was written in a red ink. "The child isn't yours, he belongs to Derek. He is the boy's father. You shouldn't have taken that offer Shin-Ra gave you. I want you to die for the shame you brought upon this family. Marcia.". Smirking at the dog-tags, Atrophy picked up his lance and muttered something to himself before sprinting toward the exit. "I've done you a favour, sorry it ended up like this.".

Tiffany and the other SOLDIERs reached the door to the outside world, holding back as they waited for their squad-mate. In true Genesis-fashion, the crimson-clad SOLDIER leaned against the wall and opened his copy of LOVELESS, reciting the poem to himself as he remembered the previous argument with Sephiroth.

Zack examined and re-examined his blade, looking for chips and cracks. Angeal exchanged Materia with Sephiroth (the latter not wanting to give away his MASTERed orbs to "A 1st Class SOLDIER with no title to prove his supposed 'authority to use my Materia, even if only on a loaning period."'.), while Tiffany cracked her fingers and subsequently performed stretches and warm-up exercises, praying to the Planet that Atrophy was okay. Little did she know that the pendant around her neck glowed brighter than ever.

Turning his head to the sound of footsteps from the other end of the hallway and closing his book with a loud snap, Genesis drew his Rapier with a stern look in his eyes, but lowered the blade when Angeal smiled at him, the latter's facial expression telling the former all he needed to know. Zack noticed the silent exchange and stood up with a wide grin, running a gloved hand through his hair.

In the blink of an eye, Tiffany squealed as she saw Atrophy's bloodied and scarred form, immediately running toward him with open arms, retaining her posture as he slumped into her embrace, battered, weary but unbeaten. Smirking as he felt his true love gripping his clothing and clinging to him for dear life, Atrophy managed to emit a few words from a very hoarse throat. "Heh... Fancy... Fancy seeing you here, Miss Lockhart... This is... Becoming a... Ugh... A habit... Of us running... Into each other... Ha..." Allowing sleep to overcome him, Atrophy shut his eyes, collapsing in his lover's arms. Drawing a wide smirk of her own, Tiffany gazed the SOLDIERs that helped her bring Atrophy back. "And just what are YOU all looking at? Haven't you ever seen this sort of thing? Not even in the movies?" Zack was about to make a pedantic remark towards the martial artist, but was silenced by Angeal's gloved hand. Unable to fight the urge to burst into laughter, Tiffany clung to Atrophy and joined her friends (even Zack!) in a fit of victorious laughter.

The laughter was soon stopped, however, when Tiffany's PHS rang. Managing to keep Atrophy in her arms AND retrieve the device, Tiffany answered the caller. "Cid? What's wrong? What's happened?" Extremely concerned at the usually obnoxiously-loud pilot's hushed tone, Tiffany gave the SOLDIERs a look which said that Cid was in deep trouble. "Tiffany... Shin-Ra know you broke into the lab and got what's-his-name out of there. They've commandeered the plane, all of the 1st Class SOLDIERs! You'd better hope you have some REAL strong backup with you, or we'll never get my craft back. Shit, Yuffie! Now is NOT the time to get AIRSICK. We're not even fuckin' airborne! I swear to fucking Gaia, when we get the HighWind back, I'll tie you to the roof and perform the old stunts I learnt in Shin-Ra's Aviation Academy!"

Tiffany knew the look that Yuffie would have on her face after Cid's threat and mouthed her response perfectly. "I'll pop an air-sickness pill!" Her skin turned white as she heard gunfire which she knew came from Barret and waited for Cid to speak. "Shit, Tiffany, get your ass and the asses of your squad to the HighWind, ASAP! Be prepared for a REAL shit-storm when you leave the nightclub! COME AND GET ME, YOU ARMOR-CLAD PUSSIES! THIS IS MY AIRSHIP!" Hanging up as soon as she heard Cid's spear cutting through the air, she hunched Atrophy up onto her shoulders and motioned the squad to follow her, her hand signals informing her team-mates of the threat that lied ahead, and where their destination would be.

Each SOLDIER drawing his weapon, Tiffany wielded Atrophy's lance once more, her thoughts clouding her mind before she would step out of the door with her squad. "Why did they do this to you... All for the lance...? Or was it something else...? Help me, Atrophy. Tell me what to do...". With a confident look on his face, Zack waited for the unified agreement from his friends as he opened the door. "Okay, this is it! We cut through the troops out here and make a break for the HighWind. FOR ATROPHY!"


	10. Chapter 10

The Smirking SOLDIER

Chapter Ten: One Stray Bullet...

Tiffany, Zack, Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth cut through every single member of Shin-Ra that stood in their way, spells and weapons clashed so violently that the whole Banoran Valley* seemed to shake. Noticing this amongst the ever-increasing pile-up of felled Shin-Ra troops, Zack was about to mention it to the rest of the group when it happened in a flash.

Blood flew past his eyes and a loud, shrill, agonising cry almost ruptured the eardrums of the Mako-enhanced warriors, barring Atrophy, who was still out for the count, Tiffany clutching him tightly, until she noticed a rapidly-forming patch of crimson on his uniform. A stray bullet from a Shin-Ra sniper had been deflected by Zack's blade and unwillingly into the chest of the long-haired lance-man, hitting it's mark right in the centre of his heart. Her eyes rolling back into her head due to the shock and the horrifying thought of being left alone in this world, she picked up the lance and used the blunt end to support her standing on the barren, patchy earth beneath her feet.

As if by some unknown force, time and everything around her seemed to stop, even the actions of her friends, as Tiffany raised the lance high above her head, the degraded tip pointing far towards the skies above. If looks could kill, Tiffany Lockhart's would even make The Great Sephiroth tremble in absolute fear.

Throwing her head up to look at the skies, she glared up at them and moved not a hairline as a gigantic purple beam shot from the lance all the way to the heavens above. Not lowering her gaze from the skies, she drew a confident smirk that would rival Atrophy's before bringing the trembling weapon down, aimed straight in front of the army that faced herself and her comrades.

The Shin-Ra troopers and commanding officers had literally no time to react as the gigantic beam cut through every last one of them like a knife through melted butter. When the few Shin-Ra stragglers began to make a last-ditch attempt of retreat, Tiffany held a flat palm in front of her, her eyes flaring a deep indigo, snarling at the monsters responsible for Atrophy's captivity and eventual mortal wounding. "DIE, FEEBLE, USELESS CONGLOMERATE WRETCHES! YOU HAVE REASON TO WALK GAIA NO LONGER! TO THE LIFESTREAM WITH YOU, MAY THE PLANET HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOULS!" With those words, the beam (still retaining its sheer power and size), fired smaller fragments, homing in on every last Shin-Ra employee, sending the agonising energy through their skulls.

In an instant, Tiffany slumped to the ground and immediately clutched Atrophy tightly, pulling him to her chest, screaming at her friends who stood there, dumbfounded. "HELP ME! SOMEONE BRING HIM BACK!" Endless tears rained down her face like the floodgates of a dam had burst, the young fighter shaking her lover's limp body, wishing she could do something.

The pendant around her neck dimmed in colour, till the last glimmer of purple extinguished from the crystal, Tiffany Lockhart's world ending.

A gloved hand met her shoulder, but she didn't even notice it. Sephiroth knelt down next to her, barely managing to handle his own emotions. "Tiffany, we have to... Go. We need to get back to the airship."

Pushing the hand away, Tiffany clung to her fallen love tighter, before standing up, carrying the fallen soul in her arms. Her voice never held such a quiver before this moment. "Go on ahead. Bring the airship closer to Atrophy and I. We'll be fine. No arguments. Go. NOW." Sephiroth took one look at the two lovers and turned around with a nod towards his SOLDIER cohorts, the sadness in his turquoise eyes told them everything they needed to know.

They had only walked a few paces before they heard Tiffany bawling her eyes out, the salty teardrops landing on Atrophy's bloodied uniform like a downpour. Genesis turned his gaze towards Sephiroth as they made haste for the airship. "What... What can we do for him? He's one of us! He can't just leave us like this!"

Angeal was the one to respond to Genesis with his own faint voice. "We can't do a thing for him. I know it's difficult. We have to continue on." Zack groaned loudly, refusing to believe what had happened. "It's like Gaia conjured up a whirlwind and... Wait a second... That's it!" Genesis growled. "Puppy, we do NOT have the time to present metaphorical weather readings."

"No, no, don't you all see what's being said? We CAN do something for Atrophy! The Whirlwind Maze! The Huge Materia there, remember with Tiffany's pendant? We bring Atrophy to the Materia, we bring back Atrophy!"

Angeal nodded his head, a corner of his mouth tugged upwards into a full smirk. "Zack, run back to Tiffany and Atrophy, bring them back here. We'll place Atrophy in the sickbay, rescue AVALANCHE from Shin-Ra, prepare ourselves and head to the Northern Continent. MOVE."

Replying with his own nod and smirk, Zack rushed back towards Tiffany, a wide grin on his face.

 **A/N** : I'm back! (As you can tell!). Major cliffie going on here! (I decided for a dramatic and surprise return, as things have finally calmed down enough for me to continue updating!). So, hello again to all my faithful readers and suchlike! Chapter Eleven will be done this weekend, coffee beckons! Keep On Rockin'! - AtrophysFinest.


	11. Chapter 11

The Smirking SOLDIER

Chapter Eleven: Skyward Skirmish

With Zack relaying the SOLDIERs message to Tiffany, the broken warrior (now filled with a new sense of hope and strength), had slung Atrophy over her shoulders and jogged toward the SOLDIERs with a sprint, leaving Zack to fall behind. "Tiffany! Wait for me!" Refusing to look back, Tiffany doubled her speed, rivalling that of even Sephiroth.

Ahead, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis reached the Highwind, the violent sound of battle could easily be heard from outside. Drawing their weapons, Angeal formed a plan. "Tiffany and Zack are on their way. I will stay with Zack, the two of us covering Tiffany and Atrophy till we can safely get them into the sickbay. Genesis, you go up to the outer deck, be on the lookout for any Shin-Ra reinforcements. Sephiroth, find AVALANCHE, give them all the support they need. We MUST have the Highwind clear and safe within the next ten minutes, or we'll never reach the Northern Continent in time to save Atrophy. Ready? Go."

Responding to their commands with silent nods, the two SOLDIER generals made their way aboard the airship, while Angeal stayed behind, waiting for Tiffany. Nodding at her as she approached (along with Atrophy and Zack), Angeal spoke with a higher pace than usual. "We have ten minutes to clear the airship. Genesis and Sephiroth are already aboard, I'm staying with the three of you, covering you till we can safely place Atrophy into sickbay, you'll have to stay with him. Zack, draw your sword. We have work to do." Nodding at their orders, Zack followed the others closely behind, covering from the rear.

"AND JUST WHO THE BLOODY FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU ABOARD MY AIRSHIP? DON'T FUCKIN' MAKE ME ATTACK YOU, I'M ALREADY AT MY BASTARD LIMIT! IF YOU PUSH MY FUCKIN' BUTTONS ONCE MORE, JUST ONCE MORE, YOU'LL MEET THE END OF MY SPEAR IN A DRAGON DIVE!" Wincing a little at the pilot's _colourful_ language, Sephiroth explained that he was to assist the group in any way he could. Grunting, Cid Highwind calmed down, immediately lighting up another cigarette, the metal floor of the cargo bay littered with empty packets. Inhaling the nicotine and other chemicals, he smirked and gestured toward the bridge.

"Barret's already up there, along with Yuffie and Aeris. Fuckin' Shin-Ra. What are we waitin' for? This beauty ain't gonna fly herself! Fuck, I need some tea!" He was about to open his mouth to call (nay, _shout_!) for Shera to "Make some goddamn tea!", but she was back in Rocket Town. Sighing, he sprinted toward the bridge, a confused Sephiroth in tow.

Genesis reached the top deck and leaned against the railing, sighing with a smirk when he saw the Shin-Ra reinforcements on the horizon. "Hmph. Some things never change. They won't be here for at least an hour." Opening his book to its last marked page, he began reading the contents, calming himself before the inevitable fight.

Tiffany couldn't handle it any longer, the urge too strong to quell. Unwillingly snapping at one of her protectors, she took hold of her partner's weapon and ran towards the engine room. "Hold onto Atrophy! I'll be back in a few minutes! Come and get me, Shin-Ra bastards!" Vaulting up into the air and landing on the back of one of the unsuspecting troops, Tiffany drove the lance through the steel helmet, easily piercing the target's skull and brain. With a sickening 'Pop', she withdrew the weapon from it's cavity, pirouetting on her toes and driving it into a trio of infantrymen who were too slow to react.

The adrenaline rush consuming her, Tiffany went nuts, wiping out every last trooper she could lay her hands on. Zack looked at Angeal, unsure of what just happened before his eyes. "Zack, focus. We get Atrophy to the sickbay. Three minutes left." Nodding at his mentor, Zack slung Atrophy over his shoulder, covering their flank with magic while Angeal cleared a path.

Smirking up from his treasured copy of LOVELESS, Genesis threw one of his arms in the air, closing his fist tightly, reciting more of the play as the clouds above him darkened and then broke apart, revealing a black dragon with yellow underbelly, the screech from her powerful lungs was deafening. Pointing toward the approaching Shin-Ra forces, Genesis nodded at the dragon he had summoned. "Destroy them, Bahamut! For the Planet!"

With those words, Bahamut increased her altitude till she was hovering over the unsuspecting waves of Shin-Ra. Opening her jaws widely, a purple ball of energy resonated from her mandibles, this charged for a few seconds before she aimed the blast right on top of the forces below, the beam known only to the Materia experts as 'Mega Flare', decimated the squadrons with a mighty explosion, nothing would have survived that.

Grinning as the dragon went back to the clouds, Genesis lowered his head and continued reading as though nothing had happened. Allowing a small chuckle to escape from his lips, he knew that Sephiroth wouldn't be listening. "Too easy. I'd like to see _you_ try and stop her, Sephiroth." He growled as he was interrupted from LOVELESS by an almighty roar. Immediately marking his page and placing the book inside his trench-coat, Genesis held onto the railing for a moment, not wanting to be thrown over the deck. "So much for a warning."

His stomach lurched as the airship launched from the barren earth, he was certain he could hear someone cheering from inside. Once the Highwind had levelled out, he leaned against the metal wall and re-opened his book, feeling at peace once more.

"Fuckin' Hell, ninja! GET OFF THE CONTROLS! Does this ship have YOUR name on the side? What? No? It doesn't? THEN MOVE THE FUCK BACK!" Lighting what seemed to be his thirtieth cigarette today, Cid had just about had enough of Yuffie to last him a lifetime. Standing next to Cid, the silver-haired general smirked, clearly finding the exchange amusing. His smirk dropped after a few moments, the topic instantly becoming more serious. "How long till we reach the Northern Continent?" Sighing loudly, Cid opened another pack of cigarettes. "Three hours, and that isn't including the time to reach where you want to go, when we land." Sephiroth mirrored the pilot's sigh, resting his forehead in his palm.

The doors to the bridge were nearly ripped from their hinges as Barret Wallace entered like a juggernaut, a wide grin on his face, despite the entrance. "Hey, ex-SOLDIER! How about usin' ropes? Dun' give me that look, Highwind! Listun', we tie Atrophy ta one of our backs, we secure both peepul' with more ropes, slowly, and ah _mean_ slowly, we lower 'em down tah the maze, gunna' save a lotta time!" Nodding in understanding, Cid immediately glared at Barret. "There's just one tiny problem... HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA GET DOWN THERE?"

Placing a hand on the pilot's shoulder, Sephiroth smiled warmly at the fighting pair. "Leave that to Genesis, Angeal and myself. We shall provide means of lowering us all onto the surface." Dumbfounded, the tense atmosphere aboard the bridge died down as if nothing at all had happened. With those words, The Great Sephiroth walked out of the bridge, heading straight for sickbay.

With Angeal preparing the sickbay for their fallen comrade, Zack was instructed to find Tiffany. "This should be easy enough, all I've gotta do is follow the trail of degraded slush... Hey! Watch it! Wha- Get off! Ugh!" Zack was met with a fist around his throat and his back against the wall, having being carried there. The grasp on his throat tightened a little, his eyes darting up to his attacker's, immediately clawing at their hands.

"ZACK! WHERE THE FUCK... NO... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I GAVE YOU AN ORDER! WHERE IS ATROPHY!?" All Zack could do was provide the brunette with a weak hand gesture towards the sickbay, hacking and coughing when he was dropped to the ground, a mild smirk on his features. "He's really... Ugh... Really trained her well... She's got it bad..."

Tiffany closed her fists tightly, sighing deeply as everything slowly calmed down, her senses returning to normal, regulating her breathing as she gently opened the door to the sickbay, one of her hands immediately pushed through the door jam, letting Angeal know that she wasn't hostile. Lowing his blade, Angeal's gaze immediately returned to Atrophy.

"Enter. I've done the best I can for him. All we can do now is hope that we can get there fast enough to save him. You should probably stay with him, Tiffany. He'll need you. I know there's no signs of life, but he hasn't returned to the Planet, as of yet. There's still time. I'll leave the two of you alone. Sephiroth, I've just finished explaining everything to her. Why are you smirking? I don't know why Zack has handprints on his neck. _Really?_ " Smirking, Angeal turned towards Tiffany, informing her of Barret's suggestion. Responding with a huge grin and a squeeze of her lover's hand, her eyes glimmered, and just for the briefest of moments, she swore that Atrophy smirked, just a little bit, though she kept that thought to herself.

"Soon, Atrophy. We'll be there soon." Leaning over and kissing his forehead lightly, Tiffany Lockhart slowly curled up next to the master of degradation, allowing sleep to consume her as she twirled a lock of his unruly hair around her finger, burying her face in his neck.

 _ **A/N**_ : As you've probably noticed, I've toned down the combat scenes in this chapter (unlike Quayside Quarrel.), I decided for more of a balance of emotion and combat, rather than just the one. (I think it's turned out okay, but what do you guys and gals think?) Things are looking up for the couple, I'm pleased with the ending of this chapter, it's gorgeous. Anyway, Chapter Twelve will be underway soon! As per usual, Keep On Rockin'! - AtrophysFinest.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I won't lie to you, I've been stuck on this chapter for a VERY LONG TIME! I'd been stuck on writing the fifth paragraph for such a long time frame that I'd put this on fic on hiatus, while I dealt with stress and other such issues. Updates to all my other fics will be slow, but I'm determined to never give up on them. Anyway, hope you enjoy the extremely delayed Chapter Twelve! - AtrophysFinest.

The Smirking SOLDIER

Chapter Twelve: Whirlwind Descent

Slowing the Highwind down to a hover and levelling the airship out over the jagged, twisted chasm, Cid briefly looked over his shoulder at Zack, who was still nursing a pained throat, motioning toward the Cargo Bay. "Go and get your friend. Everything's set up. I'm staying aboard here, someone has to look after her. Don't argue with me." Turning on his heel with a nod, Zack began to walk through the bridge doors when he was stopped by Barret, an apologetic look in the giant's eyes.

"Dun' mind Cid. He's ovuh prutechtive of 'is airship. Look, I'll be goin' down wit' you all, Atrophy will be strapped to mah back. Go and let Tif'uh'nee know." Responding with a smile, Zack was stopped by the same giant's fist, grabbing his collar and slamming him into the wall, the once apologetic look now replaced by sheer fury and malice. "Listen to me, Shin-Ruh. If Tif'uh'nee doesn't come back, I'll kill you. She's like a daughter to me. Make sure you ALL get back safe. You got that? I know you're one of us, but... Just go and get ready. This ain't the time to bickuh." Placing a hand on the AVALANCHE leader's shoulder, Zack nodded and walked towards the sickbay, his eyes full of strength and promise.

By the time Zack reached the sickbay, Tiffany and Angeal had just finished preparing Atrophy for the last-ditch attempt to revive him. Tiffany refused to let go of the man she loved, but reluctantly did so after planting a small kiss on his forehead, whispering something inaudible. Zack nodded in Tiffany's direction, and Tiffany stood up, giving Atrophy one final glance before leaving the sickbay to equip herself for the descent into the maze.

In the Cargo Bay, Yuffie was virtually clinging to Genesis. All Sephiroth could do was smirk. "It seems that Genesis isn't so 'LOVELESS'." The Great Sephiroth was attacked by a glare from his friend, but Genesis couldn't brush the young girl away. "You would do well to remember that I have morals, Sephiroth. This proves that you are not the _only_ hero." A pair of deep, turquoise eyes were sent in the path of the crimson-clad elite. "A redux atop the cannon will be in order..."

Just as Genesis was going to draw his rapier, the two SOLDIERs stepped back when Atrophy's lance was just a hairline from their noses. Tiffany shook her head, knowing that the rivalry between the two elites would never change. "Look, there will be plenty of time for all of this, just... Not right now. Genesis, you and Sephiroth still have to tell us how we'll enter the maze."

The Great Sephiroth drew a confident smirk. "Seeing as there aren't enough ropes for us all, and some of us will have to stay aboard the airship, the 'well-spoken' Captain excluded, Genesis and I will be using Float spells. I know what you are all thinking about such magic being a mere myth in storybooks, but I assure you that it is real." The Wutaiian ninja piped up, excited about the prospect of new Materia. "Why can't we just bring the Huge Materia up here? Wouldn't it make more sense to do that? Hey! I'm talking here, making a valid point!"

The whole group remained silent, until a steel-toed boot slammed on the metal flooring of the Cargo Bay. Everyone turned to look at Tiffany, who was already walking toward the Loading Ramp, a fierce glare of determination in flaring in her eyes. "If no-one else is bothering, fuck you all! BARRET! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Everyone even Barret winced at Tiffany's volume. Not wanting to cross her path, Barret had strapped the smirking SOLDIER to his back and ran towards the Loading Ramp, grabbing his rope with his only hand. Nodding at the brunette martial artist, he began his descent into the maze, Angeal and Zack immediately following.

As Tiffany and Barret made their way into the jagged, twisted chasm, Zack looked out to the horizon, his eyes widening at the sight. "Shin-Ra! It's their entire Air Force! We need to move faster, guys!" A faint crackle could be heard from the descending team's radios. "You guys make your way down, I have a surprise aboard this ship for those Shin-Ra fuckers!" As the team continued abseiling down, Captain Highwind drew a wide smirk as he flipped a switch on his control board. "They won't expect this...!" After a few moments, Cid lit another cigarette as the hull of the Highwind opened up at both sides with loud hisses of steam, revealing numerous holes. What Cid knew and Shin-Ra _didn't_ , was that they were missile silos, containing guided rockets.

With an evil grin, Cid launched the rockets, and using the control sticks to guide the rocket's trajectories, the rockets were launched towards the incoming Shin-Ra aircraft, which were taken out in numerous chain reactions. Yuffie witnessed this and cheered loudly, bouncing all around the Cargo Bay. "AWESOME! GET 'EM, CID!" The hyperactive Ninja spun on her heel and fell over, grumbling loudly when she heard Cid's voice on the tannoy. "That's the last of 'em! The second team should move down, now! I mean NOW, before those motherfucking pieces of shit return!"

Genesis walked up to Yuffie and offered her a hand, which she happily accepted, a huge grin on her face. Her face was redder than the crimson coat of her 'conquest'. "My... My hero...!" The ex-SOLDIER nodded and smirked, deftly pulling the young Ninja to her feet, making his way to the rest of his team, Float spell already charged. Sephiroth nodded at his team, both he and Genesis casting the Float spells to the AVALANCHE members, determined to save Atrophy.

Deep in the twisted chasm, Tiffany, Angeal, Barret and Zack were moments away from the Huge Materia, resolve shining in their eyes. Zack was at the front of the foursome, halting his pace as he listened out onto the horizon. "They're coming... Shin-Ra!" Angeal clenched his fist, snarling. "There's no time! We have to move, NOW!" The group sprinted towards the Huge Independent Materia, Tiffany not realising that her pendant was glowing again.

Barret stopped in his tracks and growled, glaring up at the sky. "One of those fuckin' birds shat on me! Ma fuckin' shoulder's wet!" Tiffany spun on her heel, a wave of shock and happiness shining in her eyes, brighter than the pendant which was positively glimmering. "Barret! Bring him here and turn your back to me!" Barret nodded and complied with a grunt, immediately following his friend's instruction.

As soon as the dark-skinned giant reached Tiffany and turned around, he managed to unfasten the straps which secured the ex-SOLDIER, sighing happily as the weight lifted from his shoulders. "Much bettuh'..." Tiffany let her partner fall into his arms, caressing his cheek, praying that she wasn't in the middle of a hellish nightmare. Her heart nigh stopped when she heard a low, rumbling groan against her chest. "Mmm, warm..." Tiffany felt her insides heat up as she knew her assets were giving her lover a very positive reaction. She smirked and hugged him tighter against her chest. Her voice was but a shaky whisper. "You're back... You're really back..."

She giggled when she felt his mumbled response against her full chest. "Miss me...?" She smirked and played with his hair, completely lost in him and only him. "You have no idea..." He chuckled against his partner's bosom and smirked. "Let me stay here..." She squeezed him and sighed happily. "Wait till we get back. We have a job to do." He nodded and briefly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Help me stand, Tiffany?" Tiffany grasped Atrophy's shoulders and slowly pulled him to his feet. He grinned and kissed his lover with a fuelled passion brighter than any Summon Materia before reaching around Tiffany's back, grasping his lance. "Sorry, I need this." She grinned and checked the Materia in her gloves, which she equipped before leaving the Highwind.

Atrophy craned his neck to look up at the Aurora Borealis covering the Whirlwind Maze, the lance humming in his hands. "I hope you're ready for us, Shin-Ra. It takes more than one bullet to wipe out a member of SOLDIER."

Performing his signature victory pose, he clipped his lance to his back and opened his hand, Tiffany immediately clutching it and locking her fingers with his.

End Of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

The Smirking SOLDIER

Chapter Thirteen: Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law

Atrophy narrowed his eyes as he focused his gaze on the Shin-Ra forces heading their way. He released a grunt, squeezing Tiffany's hand. "It's the last wave. We haven't got long to prepare. By the looks of it, no... Not him... FUCK." Atrophy released his grip from his lover's hand and fell to the craggy ground, clutching his head, trying to fight off some invisible entity that was wreaking havoc with his entire being.

Tiffany immediately knelt down to aid her partner in any way she could. She caressed his hair, trying to soothe him. Her voice was but a whisper. "John? What is it?" Atrophy snarled and began tugging at his uniform, which suddenly felt white-hot to him. "The... The Demon... It's coming... T-T... Tifa... Tell Zack... Tell... Tell Zack to... Get... G-G-G-G-G-Genesis... And... And... S-S-S-Sephiroth... And... A-A-Angeal... They... They can r-r-resist... I... I'm... Failing... Hurry...!"

Without a moment to spare, Tiffany nodded to her lover with tear-stained cheeks and relayed the message to Zack, who in turn informed his ex-SOLDIER comrades. Tiffany immediately knelt back down, next to the man she loved, refusing to have him torn from her again. "Who is it, John? Who's the Demon?" Atrophy's violet eyes flared, something was claiming his soul. "H...H...Hollander...! G-get out of here... Leave..." Tiffany clung to her lover, she wasn't losing him again. "No, no fucking way! I'm not fucking losing you again! We'll fight this together, do you fucking hear me, John?" All Atrophy could do was reach out with his hand, his body writhing in sheer agony.

Tiffany instantly grabbed his hand, clutching it as tightly as she could. She prayed to the Planet that he would be spared from the horrors upon him. The SOLDIER's veins bulged, his blood literally boiled beneath his skin. Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal arrived a second later, all three of them tried prising Tiffany from her lover and her neck snapped back towards them, a fierce look raged in her eyes. "If you want to get in the fucking way of us, just fucking grab me again! I'm not letting go of him!" Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal had never experienced love. It was forbidden under SOLDIER protocol. Zack was fired from SOLDIER for being in a relationship with Aeris.

Tiffany reached into her backpack to grab her PHS. Dialling Cid's number with one hand, she switched on the phone's loudspeaker. "Cid? It's Tiffany! We need you to all to attack the incoming Shin-Ra aircraft! Atrophy's weakening due to the scientist on board!" Cid's response was colourful, as to be expected. "We'll do what we fucking can, just get that lover-boy of yours fucking sorted, we don't want more shit to fucking deal with!" Growling as he re-adjusted the targeting systems, he lit another cigarette as he slammed his elbow on the 'LAUNCH' button.

The payload was launched from its metallic prisons, heading straight toward the Gelnika. The Gelnika's Captain slammed his fist down on his centre console. "EVASIVE ACTION! GET US OUT OF THE PATH OF THOSE MISSILES!" One of the crewmembers at the Radar Station was frantic. A cold trail of perspiration crept down his spine. He knew what was inevitable. "Captain... We can't avoid that payload! We have to get the Professor out of here!" The Gelnika's Captain roared into the microphone embedded in his console. "PROFESSOR HOLLANDER TO THE ESCAPE PODS! SECURITY TO ACCOMPANY HIM! I REPEAT..." The rest of the Captain's announcement was cut short as the missiles from the Highwind tore the Gelnika to shreds.

Cid smirked triumphantly and dialled Tiffany's number on his PHS. "It's all done, Tiffany! How's Lover-Boy?" Tiffany bawled into the speaker. "It's no good, Cid! He hasn't gotten any better!" A cold, evil voice surprised the whole of AVALANCHE. "That's right, Miss Lockhart. It will take more than a few rockets to kill me. Professor Hojo wasn't so lucky, but he was useless, anyway. I've come back for my prize specimen. If you want to fight me for it, go ahead. But, I won't be fighting alone." The man clenched his fist and grinned as Atrophy rose to his feet, pushing Tiffany to the ground. The lance-man turned to face Tiffany and her squad-mates, unclipping his lance and pointing it at them. "I serve Professor Hollander. I will aid him in the completion of Project-A. No-one will stand in the way of the Professor's masterpiece. I will sacrifice myself for the glory of the Project. Face me, AVALANCHE. I will enjoy wiping every shred of your meaningless existences for the Professor."

Tiffany was transfixed in horror. "John... I'll bring you back! We've done it once, we can do it again!"

Atrophy bore his most evil smirk. "Then you will all die in vain."

End Of Chapter Thirteen

A/N: A clifhanger because I'm evil! -AtrophysFinest


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The title of this chapter was taken from Dissidia 012: Duodecim, a line from Golbez.

The Smirking SOLDIER

Chapter Fourteen: Arrogance Breeds Negligence

Tiffany couldn't believe this was happening. She'd only just got her partner back, and now he was working with the enemy. Her voice was a shaky mess. "I've only just got you back... Why the fuck are you doing this, Hollander?!" The scientist folded his arms and grinned. "It's simple. Your ever-loving is needed for the greatest experiment in the history of the Planet! He is the vessel to my eternal greatness! I will go down in the history books. Professor Hollander, the man who changed the face of existence! You know the Makonoids you all fought, all the monsters you battled to train yourselves? You are looking at the creator! Think about the Nibelheim Reactor! The Makonoids in those capsules? I put those members of SOLDIER there! When I'm finished with this vessel, he'll join them! If you all play your cards right, so will the whole of AVALANCHE! I'll make you all my Makonoid warriors! Nothing will stand in our way!"

Tiffany was in a state of disgust. She was going to use this to fight with. She couldn't bear to harm her lover, but she'd do what she had to for the safety of the Planet, and to bring her partner back to where he belonged. She clenched her fists and glared at the scientist, the monster responsible for all of this. "You can't defeat all of us, Hollander. We won't give up. You may as well give up, right now!"

Hollander released a booming laugh from his diaphragm, Tiffany's words had no effect. "Is that _really_ the best you can come up with for a threat? You're more pathetic than I thought! You know, it baffles me..." Tiffany sneered. "What baffles you? The fact that you're going to pay?" Hollander shook his head. "No, how _easily_ I managed to bring your lover under my control! When we first began the experiments in the old cells, he was much more resilient. I guess everyone has a breaking point. Well, that's what I'm here for, to break people, to shape them into greatness!"

Tiffany never kept her eyes off Atrophy and Hollander. The SOLDIER remained perfectly still, not a fragment of him moved, except for one of his eyes, though Tiffany thought she was imagining it when she caught a wink from the man she loved eternally. She was banking on this, she was absolutely certain that Atrophy was in control. She kept her stern gaze focussed on the two, though a message in her stance told Atrophy everything he needed to know.

Hollander, suspecting nothing, retained his grin and outstretched one of his arms, preparing to issue the command. "Specimen A-1, kill." Atrophy smirked evilly and in an instant, spun one-hundred and eighty degrees and slammed his lance into Hollander's chest, piercing the scientist's evil heart. "Gladly." Hollander cried out in agony, his whole body was slowly degrading. "Why...? The... The experiment... My... My everlasting... Greatness..."

Atrophy twisted the lance and glared into the scientist's eyes, his trademark smirk present. "You were always destined for greatness, Hollander. The failure. That was always to be your greatness. Did you _honestly_ think that you'd be able to ruin the Planet? No. Not while AVALANCHE is around. We may seem like a rag-tag, fugitive band of rebels, but we're fighting for Gaia, our home. We won't rest until every piece of scum is erased from existence. You are presently at the top of that list. We don't like killing, but with myself, Angeal, Zack and Sephiroth, it's become second-nature. Our first nature is LIVING. We'll live to protect the Planet. OUR PLANET."

Hollander's skin turn a deathly shade of grey. He didn't have much time left on the Planet. Atrophy wanted the man to suffer. "How... How did you escape my control...?" Gazing down at his chest, Atrophy then looked back into Hollander's eyes. "It's simple. While you were practising your newly-mastered Control abilities, Doctor Lucrecia Crescent had found a way to break that system. See this ring? Resistance Materia. I never leave anywhere without it. Every single member of SOLDIER has one. In fact, Professor Hojo supported and aided the great Doctor in her research. Oh, but you knew that Professor Hojo wanted to help Shin-Ra with experiments to SAVE the Planet, that's why you ordered that assassination attempt on him. Well, the Captain had beaten you to it. It's a crying shame that he died, but I'll personally make sure that his name is kept in the history books. It's time for you to go, Professor Hollander. Close your eyes and accept the sweet release." Hollander's eyes closed beyond his own control. He was fading fast. "Remember one thing while you face Minerva's judgement. AVALANCHE."

With those final words, Hollander's body went limp as he succumbed to death. Atrophy removed his lance and cleaned the tip, smirking as he turned around to face Tiffany, who was in a locked state of awe. "So, do I get a hug, or are you going to stand there, grinning like a beautiful idiot?"

In a flash, Tiffany had leapt into her lover's arms, kissing him hungrily. "I missed you..." Atrophy clipped his lance to his back and held onto his lover, smirking as he kissed her. "Not as much as I did, Tifa. Come on, we've earned a holiday. Home?"

Tiffany Lockhart grinned and gazed into her partner's glimmering eyes. "Home."

Zack folded his arms and grinned, about to unleash a corny joke when his mouth was covered by Barret's gloved hand. "Dun' even think about it."

End Of Chapter Fourteen

A/N: This isn't the end of this series! No way! Let me know what you think of this chapter! The 'Review' box isn't meant to be empty, you know! -AtrophysFinest.


	15. Chapter 15

The Smirking SOLDIER

Chapter Fifteen: Unfinished Tasks

Once everyone was safely back aboard the Highwind, Atrophy met and conversed with the members of AVALANCHE he didn't have the pleasure of knowing earlier. (Taking a stray bullet to the heart kind of puts a crimp in such opportunities.).

After pleasantries were exchanged, he'd made his way to the Operations Room and slumped down at the table, welcoming the silence. (Being a full-time SOLDIER, silence rarely reared its head.). He ended up falling asleep on the chair, his mouth agape as he snored.

The large, steel doors opened and someone walked in, but Atrophy wasn't woken up. At that moment, it would have taken a massive hull breach to rouse him. After a few moments, the unknown visitor began clattering around, hunting for something when he groaned loudly. The person was startled and turned to face the groggy warrior. "You look exhausted." Atrophy smirked at the visitor and ran his fingers through his matted and knotted hair. "Try experiencing what I've had to deal with. I'd murder someone for a shower."

The visitor held a hand to their chest, nervous, which roused another smirk from the exhausted warrior. "I won't kill anyone against Shin-Ra, don't worry. What were you looking for, Aeris?" Holy blushed. "This is going to sound REALLY crazy, but... My ribbon. I took it out of my hair last night, when I went to bed, when I got up, it was gone. I can't go anywhere without it, it belonged to my mother." Atrophy stood up and smiled at his new friend. "Tell you what, give me about an hour to look and feel presentable, Gaia knows I need a shower and a change of clothes, find Tifa and we'll help you look. I've heard from Cid that Yuffie _may_ have Kleptomania. Would you agree?"

Aeris nodded, her eyes glimmering with tears. "I'd have to agree with you. I wouldn't be surprised if Yuffie ran off with it. But, why would she want _that_? She knows how protective I am over it. My mother, Iflana gave me the ribbon on her deathbed. She was shot by Shin-Ra soldiers, led by Professor Gast." Atrophy placed a grubby hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, come on, shush. I'll go and make myself look human, you go and talk to Zack or someone, try and calm down. We all lost people to Shin-Ra, dear people. It hurts to talk and think about it, but we have to be strong. Not just for ourselves, but for their memories." Aeris smiled. Even though she barely knew this former SOLDIER, she knew deep down she could trust him. No wonder Tiffany loved him so much. (Among other things...).

"Shall I direct you to the showers?" Atrophy smirked but shook his head. "No, thanks, I'll look for Genesis, that's the most likely place he'll be hiding from Yuffie. Two Sonic Speeds with one Fire Spell, eh?" Aeris laughed again. "You've spent way too much on Mt. Nibel!" Atrophy smirked and left the room, not before shooting a sarcastic, cocky glance in the direction of the slum-dwelling Flower Girl turned Primary Healer. "Who, me? No, never."

Atrophy walked through the hallways of the Highwind, amazed at it's beauty. "Cid can REALLY design. At least Shin-Ra were genuine about that! Hang on..." Atrophy heard voices and a loud, clattering sound coming from the next room. He approached the metal door and smirked. "Ah, the showers." He opened the door and glared at Yuffie, who had the Flower Girl's ribbon tied around her head. "Yuffie, ribbon. NOW. Genesis, out. I need to shower. Wait, Yuffie. If you don't return the ribbon to Aeris, right now, I'll kill you. NEVER mess with me when I haven't showered for far too fucking long." Yuffie stood in fear, but sprinted out of the room, on her way to hunt for Aeris. Genesis chuckled and left the room.

Atrophy removed his clothing and stepped into the half-cubicle, sighing happily when he felt the jet blast hit his grimy skin. He closed the half-cubicle door and smirked, humming a tune.

After a few moments, the cubicle door opened and someone stepped into the shower, but Atrophy didn't notice. "God, I've missed this..."

"Even more than me?"

Atrophy smirked. "I thought you were busy."

"Yuffie isn't the only Ninja."

"You're not a Ninja by profession, you're all mine. Come here."

"Try and stop me..."

Tiffany turned on her heel to face her lover, and the steam from the shower rose, covering the entire room.

End Of Chapter Fifteen


End file.
